The layered sadness and the madness it revolved
by Sirkusdyret
Summary: SPIDEYPOOL: Deadpool is on a hunt to find out who Spider-man is for an unknown reason while he makes sexual remarks about Spider-man. Peter will have to be careful while he investigates why. (Story is finished but I will not submit the FULL story on go to my page to get link to the full story)
1. The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**Chapter 1 - The Boy Who Cried Wolf**

He stood there grinning like an idiot, again. What is it with him and his perverse fascination with getting me pissed of?

«I can't believe you actually got fooled...again!» He said and chuckled, I could see the way his mask moved as he spoke, he seemed very pleased with himself.

«Oh fuck you,» I said and rolled my eyes under my mask.

«Yes please,» The idiot said and made a subtle hip thrust in my direction.

«I'm actually needed around here you know,» I said with a slight sigh. «You can't just make up fake calls, have you ever heard of the boy who cried wolf?» I was looking down at him from a backyard balcony. He was standing down there in the dark back alley with his hands onto his hips in a very confident pose.

«Yeah, but wolf and spider is two very different things,» He said as he put his hands behind his head. «..wow, imagine a spider-wolf..» He then exclaimed. «A hairy blood thirsty beast, able to climb walls and with eight limbs,» He shuddered before turning his attention to me. I only face-palmed and sighed again, what have I done to deserve to have such a mentally unstable person crave my attention.

«I'm a little disappointed that you don't have eight limbs,» the mercenary said pointing up at me. «-I mean, that would have been very kinky in bed,».

«I'm busy Deadpool, I don't have time to listen to your weird fetishes,» I said and stood so I could shoot my web and flee.

«Sure thing Spidey-babe,» He said and waved at me. He'd gotten my attention and that was his goal.

He didn't bother me the rest of the time during my patrol luckily, I had needed to take some Spider-selfies for work purposes and I didn't want to have him notice the camera. He was a dangerous man after all and I wouldn't want him any near to finding out about my real name. It wasn't like Peter Parker wasn't already in Spider-man's life to the public, as Spider-man's personal photographer you're being asked many stupid questions, especially by that damned Jameson.

I finished my patrol and swung to the place where I had hung up my camera. It was a little annoying having to awkwardly swing past that place sometimes, just because I didn't have time to prepare my camera when I took care of purse-nappers and car-jackers.

I ripped the camera out of my web and removed the excessive webbing stuck on it, it came off pretty quick of course but then my Spider-sense went off like crazy. Someone was watching me. I looked around myself, but didn't see anyone.

«I didn't know Spiders took selfies?» A voice said from above, I looked up right away and saw the man in the red and black suit on top of the building. Deadpool. Fuck!

«What are you talking about?» I asked, I needed to speak myself out of this.

«That camera,» He said and again looked really smug where he stood, I didn't need to see his face to know he was feeling smug about something.

«What about it?» I asked, I needed to consider that I had hung it up with my web, so I couldn't really say I had found it or something.

«Why would the amazing Spider-man need to take selfies?» Deadpool asked with humor in his voice.

«I'm not taking any pictures,» I said and sighed. «I just needed to place it somewhere safe,» it was a believable story, I couldn't really run around with it when I fought crime after all, «It's a friend's,» I soon added and hoped he would leave it be.

«If you say so,» Deadpool said and sat down on the edge of the building, dangling his feet over the edge. He was carrying a take-away box, which he placed beside himself. Looked like Taco-Bell if I wasn't mistaken.

«Want some tacos?» He asked as he looked through the bag.

«No thanks,» I said and shook my head before climbing up the wall with the camera.

«Suit yourself,» He said happily, it didn't sound like he wanted to share at all.

I then left and went to one of the back-alleys where I had left my backpack with my clothes, I was quick to change and take off my mask before Deadpool finished eating and decided to start following me again.

After taking the subway home and walking from the substation to my aunt's place. I was still a grown man, but I couldn't really afford to have my own place, and I was sure aunt May was glad I was living with her to help her pay the bills.

Aunt May was just about to go to bed when I came in the door, well she would have been up until I got home.

«Peter?» She said, of course she was worried about me. I still went to college after all and needed my sleep so I could be well-rested for it in the morning.

«Yes Aunt May,» I said and smiled at her when she came to he hallway to greet me.

«Have you seen the time Peter?» She asked, I knew exactly what she was about to say. «You know I don't like you taking pictures of that.. Spider-man in the middle of the night,» she said.

«I know,» I replied, it stung of course, my aunt wasn't a fan of Spider-man at all. Not that I judged her for it. Not at all. I understood very well, I disliked Spider-man as well sometimes.

«Do you want something to eat? There are leftovers,» she said and turned towards the kitchen.

«Go to bed Aunt May,» I said with a soft smile and placed my hand on her shoulder. «I'm planning on going to bed,» I said and she nodded before wishing me good night and heading for her room.

I only stood there for a little while admiring my aunt, she was such a strong woman. She was getting older and older by the day, but she really fought hard to keep me in school. She didn't like it that I got a job to help her pay the bills, and wouldn't accept the money until I told her I knew she was having problems with owing money. She was very ashamed, but I guess we both were just as stubborn. Me wanting to help, and her trying to shield me from her problems, not wanting me to worry.

I went upstairs and just as I touched the handle of my bed room door my Spider-sense went haywire! What was wrong? My heart sped up and pumped as fast as anything, was it a burglar? I opened my bedroom door quickly barging into my room, almost falling a little disgracefully in the process. I was extremely baffled by what I saw. A red and black -suited man lying in my bed.

«Good evening Peter Benjamin Parker,» He said as he put his hands behind his head. I just had to play along of course. Peter Parker didn't know who Deadpool was after all.

«Who are you and what are you doing in my room?» I asked as I closed the door behind me, did he know I was Spider-man?

«I'm sorry for inviting myself in, but I just came to ask about the city's famous tourist attraction,» He said, he obviously found his own words amusing and he chuckled lowly to himself.

«What?» I said, acting oblivious.

«Spider-boy,» he said as he stretched a little. «I heard you were friends,» he added.

«Friends and friends, I take his picture for the Daily Bugle,» I said and put my bag down carefully, I needed to act threatened, he was a large man with weapons and a mask after all. Every none-super human should be very scared.

«I see you have your camera back,» he said looking at the camera hanging on a shoulder trap.

«Yeah..» I said and placed the camera on my desk, again very carefully, not taking my eyes off Deadpool.

«Wanna take my picture?» He asked and posed on my bed. «Come on, I'll be a better model than Spider-boy,» he said, again humor in his voice. Everything was just a joke to him it seemed.

I didn't know how to respond, I couldn't really say yes, I had no interest in taking pictures of Deadpool in my own room after all, but then again I couldn't say no, my aunt was sleeping in another room in the house and I couldn't put her in danger.

«I-» I started but Deadpool cut me off.

«Draw me like one of your french girls,» he said and stretched all out on the bed.

«I'm sorry, I'm only a photographer,» I said and had to hold back a sigh. «Now tell me what you want,».

«Only a photographer?» He said, and I got really scared he'd figured out I was Spider-man after all. «A nerd,» he said as he looked around my room. «A photographer and a nerd,» he said and sat up, something that felt a little threatening.

«You still haven't answered my question,» I asked, a little louder. I was getting pretty angry, but I couldn't even show it. I just had to remain calm.

«What do you know about Spider-man?» he asked, his voice sounding a little more serious than usual, something I actually found very strange, I was used to the sexually harassing Deadpool after all. He'd been hanging around for months after all, and I was running into him more than I needed, and just a couple of weeks ago he had started to play the game of needing to be rescued.

«Not much,» I said, «I know what most people know about him,» I said and shrugged a little.

«..and what is that?» Deadpool asked, «His Facebook, Twitter and Instagram?» He joked and got up from my bed, facing me. I decided to back off a little, I was just Peter Parker after all, a science nerd and photographer, a boy who got beat up by Flash Thompson.

«You know.. the usual, that he saves people and is some kind of Super-Hero,» I hated using the term Super-Hero, but I guess I would have to use it.

«So you don't know who he is?» he asked and moved closer, very intimidatingly. I backed up against the wall but he was standing right in the front of me and I couldn't really move anywhere without revealing to him I was the Spider-man.

«N-no, of course not,» I said and cleared my throat, pressing myself against the wall, it was very uncomfortable standing like this, having him look down on me with his masked face. He leaned down and I shrugged away from him slightly.

«Leave this visit out next time you see Spidey,» he whispered into my ear. Then he turned and stepped away from me.

«Have a good night then Parker,» he said before jumping out of the window.

I stood pressed against the wall for a little while considering following him and beating him up, but I decided that I should just do what he wanted.

I sighed, it was hard keeping this meeting away from Spider-man, but I would definitely not let him know Spider-man knew of this.

I went to bed, but was unable to sleep. All I could think of was that I needed to be much more careful. Deadpool had most likely seen my name on my camera and then found me through public search.

What did he want from me? It didn't seem like he was going to kill me, he'd tried it ages ago if that was the case. Maybe someone wanted him to find out my secret identity? I had no idea what he wanted, but I needed to find out. I needed to snoop just as much as him.


	2. The Plan

**Chapter 2 - The Plan**

Again I was standing in some empty dark alley. Well empty beside the shit-head that had again managed to trick me into coming for his rescue. It was about a week since he'd been in Peter Parker's room, and I had pretended I knew nothing about it.

«Again Spidey?» He said mockingly and placed his hands onto his hips triumphantly. All I could do was cover my face with my hand a little, a bit ashamed and very frustrated. It wasn't that I was doing anything wrong in coming to his rescue though. All I knew was that someone was in trouble and that they needed help. It wasn't wrong of me.

«Enough,» I said and climbed down from the roof top, down to his level.

He looked down on me as soon as I was standing in the front of him. I actually liked it better when he looked up to me.

«I need you to stop this,» I said and stepped up to him, puffing myself up a little. He was much broader than me, well most guys were broader, which was why I was picked on in school.

«Whatcha gonna do Spidey-poo?» he said, handling the words like a nursery rhyme, I only rolled my eyes.

«I'll have to kick your ass I'm afraid,» I said, it was a threat, but not that he didn't expect it.

«Come on then,» he said and shifted his stance. Was it a fight he wanted? Well then he would get it.

I didn't wait until he'd unsheated his swords before I planted my knee into under his jaw, kicking him and he stumbled backwards hitting the wall with a thud.

«Damn,» He said with a muffled voice as he rubbed his jaw. «That will hurt in the morning,» he said in the same humored tone that he used to.

«There will be more where that came from,» I said mockingly back at him.

He didn't reach for any of his weapons as he stumbled forwards towards me, he didn't act threatening, but I knew he was very unpredictable. I couldn't let myself let my guard down just yet.

«I think I broke a tooth,» he mumbled as he seemed to explore the tooth with his tongue, making his words even more muffled under his mask.

«I'm not even sorry,» I said and crossed my arms, getting a little comfortable. I soon let my arms fall to my sides, I needed to be alert.

«Great now I need to see a dentist, I hate dentists,» He said sounding a little depressed, but it was just his weird ways. I didn't think much about it. «You'll have to hold my hand through it,» he said and pointed at me as if he was utterly and completely betrayed.

«I think you'll manage,» I said and as soon as I did he placed his hand onto his heart as if he was hurt by my words.

«Y-you break my heart Spidey,» he said sounding sad. «I thought we had something special?» he said and sniffled.

«As special as two rocks on either side of the planet,» I said rather coldly. «Are you done now? Can I leave?» I soon said, I really had to get going after all. What happened then was rather fuzzy, I don't think my Spider-sense went off, why hadn't it gone off? Deadpool had moved in on me and pressed me against the brick wall, I was in fact in shock that my Spider-sense hadn't gone off and wondered what Deadpool wanted now, was he going to attack me? It didn't seem like it but he was looking down at me while pinning me to the wall so it was either that or molesting me.

I struggled to get out of his grip but he had a very good grip onto me and even though I seemed to be physically stronger than him, he wasn't weak and managed to hold me in position.

«Let go of me,» I huffed angrily as I struggled but he locked my wrists against the brick wall with his hands before he leaned down. What the hell was he going to do? This was seriously not funny! It suddenly felt a lot like the time in my room when he'd whispered into Peter Parker's ear, but this time I was Spider-man, I was strong and would easily fight Deadpool hand-to-hand.

Before I knew it was all over, he'd pressed his and my mask together kissing me before he let go of me and stepped away.

«Just a good night kiss Spidey-babe,» he said happily as he walked off. I didn't move or make a sound until he was out of the alley. Then I groaned loudly, what the hell was wrong with that man. I considered running after him, bashing his head in with my fist, but at the same time I just wanted to finish my patrol and go home.

I did the latter one and was soon at home lying in my bed feeling both frustrated and angry. I regretted that I hadn't punched him. My fist felt like a magnet being pulled to his face, but as any other magnet being out of reach of their other part was very un-effective.

I was about to drift into sleep when someone knocked onto the window behind the curtains, and I could only imagine who it was. I rolled my eyes and looked around the room to see if anything was being exposed before I went to the window, pulling the curtains seeing the stupid man on the other side sitting there like a cat being expected to be let in. I opened the window carefully and stuck my head out.

«What do you want now?» I asked, the annoyance in my tone wasn't avoidable, not only had he kept me from falling asleep but the happening earlier as well. Deadpool only tilted his head a little before I noticed that his mask shifted, he was grinning underneath the clothing.

«Did I wake you?» he asked, trying to make his voice sound cute.

«Yes,» I said, I was not letting him in, he could talk from the window.

«Oh, sorry then,» he said and awkwardly scratched his head while shrugging.

«What do you want?» I asked, looking at him pressing my lips together in anger as I looked at him. I wanted to kick him off the roof, but I couldn't really do it. Peter Parker currently hated having a secret identity!

«I just wanted to talk,» he said. I must have been hearing things.

«What?» I said a little baffled.

«I wanted to talk,» he said. Why in the world would this man want to speak to me, well I actually could come up with several reasons. He was suspicious of me being Spider-man, he was suspicious to me knowing who Spider-man was, planning on using me to get to Spider-man or he simply wanted to talk, because he was actually interested in having a conversation with a human being. I was betting on the three first ones.

«About Spider-man?» I asked and raised an eyebrow.

«Yeah, among other things,» He said and his mask shifted as he grinned beneath it. I could only sigh, I didn't even reply, he could speak if he needed to.

«So, I'm trying to find out his identity,» he said, it didn't come as a shock, but it was very threatening hearing him say it out loud.

«Y-yes?» I replied, I suddenly was a bit more interested in what he had to say.

«I'll pay you to help me,» he said, pretty straight forward. I was actually a little startled.

«Why do you need to find out his identity?» I asked, it was something I wondered after all.

«Personal reasons, sweet-pea» he said a little smoothly. Well that could mean anything.

«You're not going to kill the Spider-man?» I asked very carefully, I didn't think he was going to, but I needed to ask him some questions.

«No, I'm not going to kill him,» he said and seemed a little bothered that I'd ask.

«Well.. I don't want to help unless I know what you're going to do to him,» I said, being stubborn. Something I probably shouldn't be.

He looked at me, I felt his eyes pierce into me even if I couldn't see his eyes.

«What I'm going to do to him?» He said and let out a chuckle. «That sounded almost a little dirty,» he said and seemed to be a little amused for a second. «As I said personal reasons,» he soon said and scratched his head again.

«I'm not helping you then,» I said.

He looked at me as if he was surprised I wouldn't bend to his will.

«I'll just have to make you then,» he said and my Spider-sense went off right before he kicked me inside my room, I could have avoided it, but again, I was Peter Parker.

He stepped inside the room and brushed dirt off his suit.

«I wanted to be nice about this, but I guess I'll just have to be a little rough on you,» he said as I stumbled up on my feet.

«My aunt is sleeping, she'll call the police if she wakes up,» I said angrily.

«Let's hope she doesn't wake up, for your sake then,» he said as he grabbed my collar and shoved me up against the wall.

I had to pretend struggle, and pretending to be unsuccessful. What I didn't do for my own secret identity. I huffed and puffed in anger. Oh I wanted to punch him so very much.

He rolled his head on his neck, making it crack.

«Here I just wanted to know a little more about my Spidey-babe,» he said, his voice sounding scarily playful, I couldn't let him kill or hurt me badly and would most likely have to give up and resist him if this went bad. My heart was beating faster and faster in my chest, there was something about the tone in his voice, it was the same playful Deadpool, but with the intention of hurting someone, possibly murder.

«To sell him out?» I huffed, it was a question, but he really didn't seem like he would be answering questions right now.

«Sell him out?» He said he sounded very questioning. «Why would I sell that cute-butt out?» he asked as he picked up one of his guns as he held me by the collar with the other hand. He pressed the gun agains my temple and things suddenly got very urgent. I squeezed my eyes shut, I had to say something I had to give up, or else he would shoot me.

«I'll help!» I squeaked and again he had changed in seconds, the gun was removed from my temple and he was grinning beneath his mask, he let go of me and backed off before seating down on my bed.

«Great that's what I would like to hear,»

I breathed out and leaned against the wall, I would really need some therapy if this continued.

«So what's your plan?» I asked, it was obviously not my call after all. He laid down on my bed and put his arms behind his head as if he was thinking about it.

«You have weird skills of tracking him, don't you?» he asked all of a sudden. «Your images are always the best, as if you've been tracking him properly and always are at the right place at the right time,» He said. «I've been trying to track him, but I always miss him and then he's gone for the night, he's like Cinderella, and I'm just trying to give back the shoe he lost,» he said, his voice changing, he sounded like he was dreaming of that actually happening.

«I'd rather say it's luck,» I said and let out a slight laugh. «I advice you to go around fitting shoes,» I joked. He turned his head and sat up, looking straight at me.

«Would you try it on?»


	3. Making Friends

**Chapter 3 - Making Friends**

I froze a little where I was standing with my back against the wall, I swallowed a lump. Had he just asked me indirectly if I was Spider-man?

He was sitting completely still on the edge of my bed looking at me, I didn't even know the man could sit still like that. It was almost a bit threatening.

«Why? Do you think that a nerd like me is Spider-man?» I asked and let out a slight, perhaps a little awkward laugh.

He looked at me for a while, still in silence, as if he was actually thinking about it.

«Why couldn't a nerd like you be Spider-man?» he asked and I don't know if I had already been cold sweating for a while now or if it had just started.

«Several reasons,» I said and let out a troubled huff.

«Which are?» He said and rested his elbows onto his thighs and resting his head in his hands while looking at me standing all cramped against the wall.

«Well, look at me, do you really think I could take out anything bigger than my size?» I said trying I could knock him off the trail by my smaller build.

«Last time I checked Spiders could carry at least two times their own weight,» he said.

«Who's the nerd now?» I said. Still I wondered how he knew that, had he checked it up just because he was looking for Spider-man?

«Hey I do research! I _borrowed_ this picture book about Spiders in the library,» he said and I had to hold back a snort.

«Did you think there would be a picture of Spider-man in there?» I asked, mocking him a little. I probably shouldn't but I couldn't resist.

«Oh shut up!» he said, and he actually sounded a little flustered and it made me feel as if I was holding into the power again. «Whatever dude,» he said and got up. Was he leaving? I hoped so.

«I'll come back tomorrow with a plan, Pookie» he said. Which meant he hadn't blown my cover.

He soon left me so I could go to bed, I closed the window an pulled the curtains shut before going to bed. The body heat of the other still was stuck in my sheets, bothering enough, but I fell asleep anyway.

Deadpool had visited me the next day and all of a sudden weeks had passed. He'd come over at least every second day, sometimes just hanging and other times asking about my progress. In the beginning I had hated it, but I had only now realized how lonely he seemed.

I was doing homework by my desk as he laid in my bed like a girl in love waving his legs around, sometimes snoozing off and sometimes playing on a Gameboy. I didn't really mind as long as I got my homework done.

When I finished he was snoozing off, I looked at him from my chair, seeing him lying there almost as if his body was dislocated or something I only shook my head a little, then I noticed. His mask. He'd fumbled around so much that his neck and jaw was visible from where I sat. On a normal occasion it would probably not be so much of a big deal, had it not been for the scarred tissue I saw, or was it a rash? I studied it from where I sat, no wonder he wore a mask. I couldn't help but to be a little curious and I stealthily got up from my chair and went to have a closer look. For scientific reasons of course, nothing more.

I crouched beside the bed and looked at his exposed skin, it didn't seem like it was only his neck and jaw, it would seem it covered most of the man's face if not all of it. I didn't touch him of course. I wasn't going to be disrespectful, but I found it to be very interesting and it made me realize that I was in fact very intrigued by him.

I soon went back to my chair and turned my back to him, I didn't want him to know I saw, he probably didn't want people to see after all and I was going to be respectful of that. I stretched and leaned back in the chair a little, yawning loudly on purpose.

«There all done,» I said to myself. I heard him yawn behind me and heard him shuffle as he woke up. «Are you sleeping?» I asked before I carefully turned. He dragged down his mask just as I turned and I only raised an eyebrow at him.

«Naw, just dozed off a little,» he said and cleared his throat it sounded hoarse, he had obviously not just been dozing off a little.

I put my things into my backpack, noticing the Spider-man mask in one of the pockets, I quickly closed the bag before turning making a face.

«Gosh I'm actually really hungry,» I said and looked at the clock it was 10pm. I sighed to myself, I should have been out patrolling today, but with Deadpool showing up in the after noon just to hang makes me unable to do that, why in the world was I actually putting up with this. The man seemed lonely of course, obviously he used his plan on finding out who Spider-man as an excuse to hang around, and when he didn't. He was bothering Spider-man.

«Want to have something to eat?» I asked, «I'm sure there are leftovers after dinner,» I said, being polite, he was probably hungry himself, he'd been here for hours and I wasn't planning on being mean to him by going to get only something for myself, he wasn't really that bad after all, as long as he didn't put his boots in my bed that was.

«Nah, I'm fine,» he said, but as he did his stomach growled, telling me otherwise. I only raised an eyebrow at him as I got up from my chair. «-maybe a sandwich would be nice,» he said. «Unless you have tacos?» he said and I could see the light of hope beam from him.

«Sorry, my Aunt isn't really into mexican,» I said and held back a snicker, he really enjoyed tacos. I saw the hope disappear from him and he acted sad.

«How about spaghetti?» I asked and his mood changed again.

«Ah Italianos!» he said in an italian accent and he expressed his enthusiasm with his hands.

«I'll take that as a yes then,» I said and turned to head out the door.

«Sì, signore Pete!» I heard him say before I closed the door. I hoped Aunt May didn't hear him and wonder who was visiting, she would want to meet him after all. She was that kind of person, I'd rather have them not meeting.

Soon I had heated up the food and was on my way upstairs with two plates, I tried to be quick about it, I didn't want him snooping too much. I had hid my suit of course especially when he was coming over so frequently, but you never knew if he would snoop. He already had expressed thinking I was Spider-man at some point, of course it didn't seem like he thought we were the same now, he treated us very different, well I treated him differently as well, but that was a bit different.

I came into my room again with the plates. He was currently reading a comic book that had been in my shelf.

«You like superheroes Petey?» He asked, seeming interested in getting my answer.

«Yeah, I mean..what boy doesn't,» I replied and made a grimace as I handed him the plate before I sat down on my chair by my desk facing him.

«I see, that is interesting..» he said and put the comic away, it looked like he was thinking about something, then he looked down into the spaghetti picking up the fork a little hesitantly.

«What's wrong?» I asked, but then I remembered his skin, I knew I was right when I thought he was self conscious about it.

«Uh, nothing,» he said, «Just don't have that much of an appetite,» He said and put the fork down.

«I can turn around if you want,» I said, somewhat hinting that I knew somewhat of what was underneath his mask, I just wanted him to know it was fine. He went silent for a while, glaring at me.

«When did you see?» He asked very calmly, but there was this feeling that he seemed upset about it.

«When you snoozed off in my bed,» I said carefully back. «Your mask slipped up, I'm sorry,».

He got silent again, obviously thinking again.

«-and you didn't -I mean you weren't disgusted?» He asked.

«Why would I be?» I asked. «There's nothing wrong with it,».

He looked at me again for a while. I hadn't touched my spaghetti yet, not until he'd started, so I simply looked back at him.

Soon he moved his hand up to his face and pulled the mask up pulling it up, uncovering his chin, mouth and nose. I was right it seemed to be a part of his whole face, it wasn't really the best looking skin condition, but that didn't really matter, I was not going to be an ass about it, he seemed truly upset about disgusting me about it. So I simply smiled at him and he actually smiled back before he dug into the spaghetti happily.

I watched him eat for a little while before I ate, it was just this thing of seeing him smile, he seemed truly happy after all and just couldn't help but to feel a little happy myself.

When he finished eating he pulled his mask down and put the plate on the desk on top of my empty one.

«I guess I need to go out looking for Spidey,» he said, «I can't let him off this easily he said and chuckled evilly. I only shook my head, I would have to go out after him ending up meeting him just like usual. It was a little sketchy, but I couldn't really avoid being Spider-man, after all he would notice if I didn't go out.

«Good night then, Deadpool,» I said as he started to climb out of the window.

«Wade,» He said as he was outside, looking inside at me. «My name's Wade,» he said and smiled at me from the looks of it.

«Good night then Wade,» I corrected. Had he just told me his name? I blinked a couple of times, well he probably didn't take his secret identity the same way as me. I knew why he wore a mask after all, and it didn't seem to be anything about identity.

«Good night Petey,» he almost giggled as he went out into the night.

Had I just become his friend?

I looked after him for a little while before changing into my Spider-suit and climbing out of the window heading out into the same night as Dea- Wade.

«Why, Hello there sexy,» I heard the all too familiar voice say from behind me one place. I only looked over my shoulder slightly where I was standing on top of the not so high building. He'd obviously seen me and climbed up.

«Deadpool,» I greeted. «Not doing mischief today I see?» I said mockingly and he only laughed as he came up to me.

«You know Spidey-boy,» He started and put an arm over my shoulder, I only sighed when he did.

«What?» I asked, I sounded very frustrated.

«How about the two of us go find somewhere a bit more private,» he purred seductively as he pulled me closer to him. I was quick to push him off of course.

«No thanks, I'd rather swing my way home,»

«Well I need you to swing my way,» the taller man said with the same seductive tone. I only shook my head and let out a amused huff, something Wade took as a positive thing and moved closer to me again as he placed two fingers over his mouth through his mask kissing his fingers before he pressed his fingers agains my mask.

«Cute,» Was all I could say, I was getting quite used to his seducing gestures towards me, and I really didn't care, it wasn't something to punch him in the face for anymore, well especially now when Peter Parker was friends with him.

I sat down on the edge of the building and looked over the neighborhood there wasn't much going on, at least not something the cops couldn't take care of, Wade seated beside me, like an almost normal person for a second, but not for long.

«Y'know, we could just stay here as well,» he said. «Love makin' on a rooftop in the moonlight!» he said and tackled me to the ground at the edge of the building, giggling loudly.

«Get off Deadpool,» I huffed in annoyance, but he seemed to have been boosted with confidence and didn't even budge. He looked down at me and again he kissed me through the the two masks, I felt his lips through the fabric pressing against mine, it was a weird sensation, if I could call it a sensation at all.

I pushed him off right after. I wasn't planning on letting him have any more fun, and I felt rather flustered as well because of it all.

«I bet you're blushing now,» he said as he stood a couple of meters away from me.

«Fuck you,» I said before I fled.

«I love you Spidey,» he shouted after me with a giddy voice, what he wouldn't do to make me feel embarrassed.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:** If you want to continue reading the story as I update it (Updated up to Chapter 7), I advice you do read it at . I will not be updating the story so frequently at Archive of our own as I find this page rather messy. /works/1703102/chapters/3625049


	4. Announcement for Readers

**Dear Readers of The Layered Sadness and the Madness it Revolves.**

The Story is currently completed at 16 chapters but I will not submit the chapters here on FF . Why? Is because I find this page to be extremely messy and it's not an easy thing to update quickly.

If you do want to read the rest of the fan-fiction I suggest you head over to archiveoforown. Where I write fics under the same pen-name as here «sirkusdyret».

Here are also the add on link to the story: (which you go to archiveofourown's website and past this after org)

/works/1703102/chapters/3625049

Thank you (:


End file.
